


Stalin Lactation fic on god i Hate this

by spaceywayv



Category: reality - Fandom
Genre: I blame my friends, M/M, PWP, Why Did I Write This?, i hate this, i was paid $5 to write this, it's awful i couldn't even write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceywayv/pseuds/spaceywayv
Summary: I hate this
Relationships: Joseph Stalin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stalin Lactation fic on god i Hate this

There was no other man, among all men, who was quite as powerful or strong as him. No one could compare to him, no one spoke like him, thought like him, had a thick meaty cock like him. And you knew, of course, as his lover, everything about him. You were his hidden secret lover, originally a spy against him, but you had grown fond of him. Sometimes a little too fond, and that was what led you to the situation you were currently in.

You laid on the floor, underneath him. He was leaving open mouth kisses on your face as your lips pulled at the hairs on his moustache. 

TWO HOT BIG STEAMY MEN ON THE FLOOR, BIG FUCKING BIG SEX, YOU LACTATE JOSEPH STALIN, “ARE YOU HARD COMRADE” YOU CUM. DONE.

_ Fin _


End file.
